


Push

by JReed005



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, F/M, FTM, Male Birth, Mpreg, Object Birth, Object Insertion, Other, Trans Male Character, Transgender, birth kink, pushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JReed005/pseuds/JReed005
Summary: Justin has a very kinky birth fantasy, and his girlfriend Abby helps him achieve it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! A few notes:
> 
> 1\. This work is original characters. I just pulled them out of my brain.  
> 2\. Most (not all) of my works will contain a transgender male because I am one. If that bothers you, then fuck off.  
> 3\. The characters will always be listed at the top of the fic, along with any relevant information  
> 4\. Please leave a comment if you would like to suggest a topic for me to write on 
> 
> Thanks! -J

Characters:  
Justin- Transgender Male  
Abby- Cis Female

Justin had waited a long time for this, he wanted this. He was laying on his bed with his girlfriend Abby. His legs were spread and his pussy was exposed. Abby sat between his legs kissing his stomach softly. He leaned his head up and looked down at his pussy. It was wet, dripping in fact. For the last half hour, Abby had been fucking him with a large dildo. It had been stretching him out and now he was ready. He propped himself up on some pillows so he could see his pussy while he laid back. Abby looked at him holding the toy in her hand. 

Justin had a pregnancy kink. He had always wanted to be pregnant, ever since he was a little kid. His transition from female to male didn't change that. He fantasized about giving birth, the pushing, the moaning, the stretching of his tight pussy. He had finally confessed this to his girlfriend Abby about a month ago. They agreed to try some roleplay, and they ordered a toy online that would slip into his pussy and expand as you pumped it up. 

They had prepped the bed tonight by piling pillows at the head of the bed so Justin could prop himself up on them and be able to pull his legs back. A towel lay on the bed under his ass so he wouldn't soak the bed with how wet he was. He was so nervous and excited, he was shaking a little. 

“Ready?” Abby said smirking. He looked at her between his legs rubbing his clit gently and holding the toy in her hand. 

Justin nodded biting his lip. He spread his legs a little more and moaned loudly as Abby slipped the toy inside him and started to pump it up slowly. It started to expand inside Justin stretching him as he leaned back on the pillows. He gripped the sheets of the bed tightly squirming a little. After multiple pumps, Abby stopped and started rubbing Justin’s clit faster smirking at him. He blushed bright red. He knew Abby thought he was so cute when he was submissive like this. 

“Okay Justin baby, give me a good push” Abby said looking up at him, he could feel her tracing her fingers down his stretched pussy. 

Justin pulled his legs back a little bit and pushed, moaning from the feeling and from Abby rubbing his clit.

Fuck he thought, it feels so fucking big.

He stopped pushing for a minute, breathing hard and closing his eyes rubbing his hand over his belly gently imagining it was swollen with a child. 

“Another push baby, that's it honey give me a big push. Oh, what a good boy Justin” Abby exclaimed as he pushed. She pushed his legs back and out a little more watching his pussy work on pushing the toy out. He felt her put her hand on his lower stomach pushing gently as he pushed, making him moan louder and squirm more. 

“Good boy Justin. You’re doing so well. Give me a big push come on baby big push” said Abby. Justin felt her inspecting his pussy for progress. He felt a small pull on the toy as and he groaned in protest. It burned a little as he pushed it into a full crown. He could see his pussy lips bulging out. 

"I-it's so big" he whimpered panting a little. Abby was watching him struggle, biting her lip, obviously turned on by this. He gave another big push, putting his chin to his chest pulling back on his legs as he felt the toy slip out a little. 

“Oh baby that's it, you’re so close honey, pull those legs back and give me a big, big push honey” Abby said 

Justin groaned and pushed hard crying out moaning loudly. He could feel himself getting close to an orgasm and started to pant hard whimpering looking up at Abby

“I-I’m gonna cum” 

Abby smirked at him as she rubbed his clit hard and leaned down kissing his belly softly. 

“Good boy you can do it push it out and cum." She said "Cum for me love. Big push and cum. Cum it out for me.” 

Justin groaned and gave a big push feeling the toy slip out of his stretched pussy and came hard gripping the bed, moaning loudly

Abby leaned down and kissed his clit gently before moving the bed and kissing him gently mumbling softly against his lips "Good boy Justin, you did such a good job pushing baby"

Justin sighed happily relaxing into her breathing hard his pussy clenching, empty and stretched. He already wanted to do it again.


End file.
